Sleep Tight
by Rbc Bones
Summary: Brennan estava chata. Booth estava no seu caminho. O usual. -Tradução-


**Sleep Tight**

Título: Sleep Tight  
Autor: Georgia Kerr  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Romance/Amizade  
Advertências: Fluffy  
Classificação: K+  
Capítulos: 1  
Completa: Sim  
Sinopse: Brennan estava chata. Booth estava no seu caminho. O usual.

* * *

**SLEEP TIGHT  
Escrita por Georgia Kerr  
Traduzida por Rebeca Maria**

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, Booth? - ela pausou para bocejar - "Eu não estou cansada!"- Booth soltou um suspiro exasperado e fitou-a por alguns segundos antes de sussurrar algo sobre fêmea alfa para si mesmo. Brennan ouviu algo e começou a argumentar com ele.

"Booth, este conceito está totalmente errado. Prmeiro de tudo," - ela levantou seu dedo indicador, e Booth sentou-se no sofá do escritório dela, imaginando que isso seria uma longa lista - "Há muito, muito poucas espécies em todo o reino animal que tem algo que lembram 'fêmeas alfa', a última de todas, a humana."

"Eu digo, uma das melhores representantes disso é a fêmea de Latrodectus mactans." - ela confundiu a expressão entediada de Booth com incompreensão - "A aranha viúva negra," - ela elaborou - "E elas não são, tecnicamente, o que você chamaria de 'fêmea alfa' porque elas não necessariamente competem por dominância. Elas podem competir se elas estiverem lutando pelo mesmo parceiro, mas machos e fêmeas de quase todas as espécies fazem isso."

Assim que ela disse isso, Booth a estava escarando, olhando levemente preopucado. "O que?" - ela perguntou, defensivamente - "Eu não fui tão clara? Oh, certo, provavelmente você se perdeu na palavra 'Booth'." - com isso, ela deixou-se cair no outro extremo do sofá, fúria se dissipando quase visivelmente, as razões para o discurso dela foram totalmente esquecidas. Ela ficou desconfortável quando Booth continuou a encará-la, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Brennan virou-se para ele e olhou-o com a sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele estreitou os olhos. "Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?" - ele perguntou, preocupação e divertimento evidentes em sua voz. Brennan olhou furiosa para ele.

"Não que isso seja da sua conta," - ela enfatizou - "Eu estou acordada desde Terça de manhã. Seis da manhã, se você quiser realmente saber." - ela adicionou, de maneira desdenhosa. Ela não estava desperta o suficiente para ser completamente grossa em suas maneiras, menos ainda para falar.

Os olhos de Booth se arregalaram e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em sobressalto. "Bones! Isso foi há três dias! O que raios você estava pensando?" - Booth perguntou. Ele sabia que ela estava acordado há muito mais tempo do que o que era saudável, mas _três dias_? Brennan fez um esforço sonolento ao rolar os olhos, falhando miseravelmente e quase fisicamente falhando para reabri-los.

"Não é tanto assim, Booth. São apenas sessenta e cinco horas, não setenta e duas. Além do mais, eu estava pensando no caso. Essa mulher precisa de alguém para ajuda-la. Ninguém pôde ajuda-la cinco anos atrás, então alguém tem que fazer isso agora, Booth!" - ela olhou para ele desesperadamente - "Eu posso fazer isso. Eu preciso fazer isso." - ela continuou, sua voz agora tão quieta que Booth precisou esforçar-se para ouví-la.

"Bones..." - ele aproximou-se um pouco, colocando a mão no braço dela - "Bones, você precisa dormir, não é saudável." - Brennan balançou a cabeça e Booth decidiu que ele precisa de uma abordagem diferente se ele quise convencê-la disso. Ela não estava preocupada consigo mesma. Ele inspirou e começou a falar quietamente com ela.

"Bones, você não pode dar o seu melhor no trabalho nesse estado. Veja, você mal pode manter seus olhos abertos." - ele adicionou quando ela piscou pesadamente, de novo se esforçando para reabrir os olhos - "Para ajudá-la, para ajudar aquela mulher nós temos que maneirar, você precisa de tudo o que puder. Eu estou surpreso que você ainda consiga andar." - ele brincou.

Deus, ele a admirava por ela estar fazendo isso, por ser tão forte, mas ele sabia que ela basicamente tinha apertado o botão de auto-destruição quando ela pegou este caso. Ele se amaldiçoou por trazê-lo para ela, bem como por não tê-la impedido de ter-se infligido a insônia. Ele a tinha visto de pé todas as noites anteriores, mas três dias!

"Falando disso," - Brennan começou, trazendo Booth de volta e pondo-se de pé - "Eu preciso terminar com os ossos da mão que trouxeram hoje. Deve haver algum tipo de escoriação evidente nelas, como uma forma de defesa, considerando que era a mão mais usada por ela, de acordo com meus achados anteriores." - ela olhou para baixo, para Booth, que a estava encarando incredulamente.

"Além do mais, se eu ficar aqui, eu provavelmente vou ficar muito confortável." - ela adicionou quietamente, tudo menos admitindo o que Booth tinha suposto. Ele estava surpreso de que ela na verdade sabia sobre o fato de ela estar cansada, e ele levantou-se, movendo-se para a frente dela.

"Você não ouviu uma palavra que eu disse?" - Booth olhou estranhamente para ela, e ela achou frustrantemente difícil ler a expresão dele.

"Eu ouvi, Booth. Eu apenas ignorei." - ela disse, girando em seus calcanhares par air embora. Sua saída dramática foi levemente desviada para o lado, entretanto, ela girou em seus próprios pés e caiu no chão, causando uma risada histérica de Booth ao mesmo tempo em que ele oferecia uma mão para ela. Ela ignorou a mão e levantou-se, olhando furiosa para ele.

Ela bateu no peito dele. "Não é engraçado!" - Booth acalmou-se um pouco, então apanhou os ombros dela, ainda sorrindo.

"Não, você está certa. Não é _engraçado_, é o seu corpo te dizendo que _'Eu estou certo'_!" - ele disse orgulhosamente. Brennan deixou escapar um grande suspiro, bocejando contra a sua vontade.

"Não está." - ela falou, de forma zangada. Booth sorriu. Brennan era tão boa quanto esquizofrênica quando ela estava cansada. Um minuto agindo clicamente, no outro ela estava agindo como uma criança. Ele decidiu tomar vantagem da criança que estava nela enquanto ainda havia uma.

"Estou sim. Além do mais, eu não poderia te deixar trabalhar às" - ele olhou rapidamente seu relógio - "Onze da noite no seu padrão _normal_ de sono, quando mais _agora_." - ele zombou como se fosse perfeitamente óbvio e ela estava apenas fugindo de algo inevitável. Os olhos de Brennan se arregalaram a isso, tanto quanto eles eram fisicamente capazes, e ela olhou furiosa para ele de novo. _Oops, _Booth pensou.

"Me deixa ir? Me deixa ir! Booth, você-"

"Pare de ser tão teimosa!" - ele esperou até que ela olhasse para ele com menos desprezo - "Agora, eu quero que você vá para a casa, deixe _todos_ os arquivos do caso aqui, tire suas roupas de trabalho" - aqui, Booth teve que forçar-se a manter sua voz no tom - "E desabe na cama. E não volte para o trabalho antes de segunda. Entendeu:" - ele olhou para ela, esperando que ela concordasse.

Brennan imaginou que, com ele ainda segurando seus ombros do modo como ele estava fazendo, e com ela estando no estado em que estava, seria inútil brigar com ele. Ela tinha perdido. "Tudo bem." - ela resmungou. Então Booth virou-a e empurrou-a para a porta, ele a ouviu sussurrar - "Cullen vai ouvir sobre isso."

Ele apenas sorriu.

x.x.x

Brennan saiu pela porta e, consequentemente, para longe de Booth, até encontrar seu carro. Ela parou ao ouvir a voz de Booth. "Bones! O que você está pensando que está fazendo?" - ele disse. _Ele está agindo como se fosse meu pai,_ ela pensou, aborrecida.

Ela suspirou. "Estou indo para o meu carro, Booth. Então eu poderei ir para casa e... fazer todas as coisas que você disse." - ela falou, bocejando novamente. Ela balançou a cabeça, correndo as mãos pela sua face. Ela olhou para cima quando Booth riu.

"Sem chances. Não, Bones, você não vai dirigir até em casa desse jeito!" - ele exclamou. Brennan olhou furiosa para ele pela centésima vez aquela noite.

"O que, você não vai _me deixar ir_?" - ela perguntou, com o tom ácido. Booth riu teimosamente quando ele moveu-se até ela. Ele apanhou os ombros dela de novo e inclinou-se, assim eles estavam a apenas alguns centímetros distantes.

"Não. Eu _não_ vou de deixar ir, porque você vai se matar, ou matar alguém." - ele fitou-a e ela desabou.

"Tudo bem." - ela concordou, aborrecida.

"Tudo bem." - Booth repetiu radiante - "Agora _meu_ carro esta _por aqui_." - ele apontou na direção oposta. Brennan fez uma expressão estranha. - "Algo errado? Precisa que eu carregue você, Bones?" - Booth provocou. Ele não tinha idéia do quando ela realmente queria aceitar a oferta dele.

Ao invés disso, ela apenas rolou os olhos e começou a andar na direção que ele apontou.

x.x.x

"Bones, nós chegamos." - Booth disse quietamente. Ele inclinou-se para balançar o ombro dela - "Bones. Acorda." - ele disse. Ele não queria acordá-la no final das contas. Ela parecia tão... _fofa_ daquele jeito, curvada no assento do passegeiro, descansando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona.

Mas ao menos ele podia dizer que _tentou_ acordá-la, apesar de ter partido seu coração. _O que ela não sabe... _ele pensou orgulhosamente, assim que saiu do carro. Ele passou pela frente do carro e abriu a porta dela o mais quietamente que pôde, tendo certeza de que ela não estava inclinada contra ela. Ele olhou-a, um olhar celestial.

"Deus me ajude." - ele sussurrou assim que ele passou uma mão embaixo do joelho dela e a outra nas suas costas, segurando-a facilmente. Ela resmungou algo e Booth parou. _Ela está acordando!_ Ele entrou em pânico. Inclinando-se sempre com suavidade, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela - "Sh, Bones, volte a dormir. Está tudo bem." - ele disse suavemente. Aparentemente tinha funcionado. Ele deixou escaper um longo suspiro e começou a subir até o apartamento dela.

No caminho até o elevador, subitamente ocorreu a ele o quando ela ia chutar o traseiro dele _amanhã_. _Mas valeu à pena_, ele pensou, olhando para ela. Ela virou-se suavemente em seus braços, pressionando seu rosto no ombro dele. Ele parou para sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela. _É, definitivamente valeu à pena,_ ele sorriu.

Quando ele chegou ao apartamento dela, ele encarou seu primeiro dilema. As chaves dela. Ele lembrou-se que ela as tinha colocado no bolso do casaco pela manhã, e ele esperou que ainda estivessem lá. Ele levou uma mão para o bolso do casaco dela, e suspirou aliviado quando ele sentiu o metal. Ele olhou para cima de novo e apenas moveu os lábios em um _Obrigado_, abrindo a porta em seguida.

Ele fez o caminho até o quarto dela. O único lugar da casa dela que ele nunca tinha estado antes. Ele hesitou no corredor, mas de novo olhou para Brennan, e continuou, olhando ao redor. Era muito parecido com o resto do apartamento dela, e o escritório também. Cores estilosa, minimalismo na decoração. Tinha tudo o que ela precisava, e nada do que ela não precisava. Era muito... _Bones._

Ele deitou-a na cama, ainda segurando ela, um pouco incomodado ao deixá-la nos lençóis frios. Ele olhou rapidamente ao redor e viu pijamas dobrados no final da cama. Fitou-os por um momento, e então balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha mais respeito por ela do que aqui. _Um pouco mais_, ele pensou ironicamente.

Suspirando, ele tirou os braços e colocou-os longe dela, apenas para ser parado por um aperto de Brennan em seu braço e em seu pescoço. Booth sentiu medo de que ela talvez tivesse acordado, mas rapidamente descartou isso, considerando que ele ainda estaa de pé e não sentia dor física alguma. A mão em seu braço moveu-se e ele começou a se afastar, quando a mão foi para o pescoço dele, efetivamente mantendo-o no lugar.

Booth mordeu o lábio - "Bones" - ele sussurrou, tentando tirar as mãos dela do seu pescoço. Ela o pôs para baixo, deixando-o quase sentado na cama dela. Ele puxou-se de volta, os pensamentos o amaldiçoando por aquele momento, e se focou nela, o que fez tudo pior. Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente algumas vezes. _Okay, _ele pensou.

Chutando-se mentalmente, ele gritou consigo mesmo cada obscenidade que ele aprendera no exército, ele moveu-a para o lado suavemente, ganhando um alto grunhido de Brennan. Ele riu, parcialmente por causa do nervosismo, e deitou-se ao lado dela.

O aperto dela afrouxou-se instantaneamente. Booth inclinou-se para tirar seus sapatos, e o ela apertou-o novmente. "Bones, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." - ele suspirou diretamente no ouvido dela, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. Infelizmente para ele, ela estava muito inconsciente para notar o duplo significado das palavras dele, mas ainda assim ela afrouxou o aperto. Booth tirou os sapatos, deixando-os de lado, então tirou a jaqueta e cinto em questão de segundos, deixando-os ao lado dos sapatos.

Ele olhou novamente para Brennan, não acreditando que ele estava prestes fazer isso. Metade de seu cérebro gritava _Vitória_, a outra metade gritava _Não faça isso_! Ele sorriu assim que viu a face dela, tão inocente em seu sono, e então passou um braço pela cintura dela, colocando-a seguramente o passou um braço pela cintura dela, colocando-a contra notar o duplo significado das palavras dele, mas ainda assim ela afroucontra o seu corpo. Ele não pôde resistir a dar um beijo na testa dela, antes dela descansar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez ter estado tão confortável, e ele entrou facilmente num estado sonolento. Segundo antes de cair no sono, ele sentiu movimento perto dele. Brennan levantou a cabeça até a altura de seu ouvido.

"Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro amanhã!"

FIM

* * *

N/Rbc: Pois é, traduzi esta fanfic de Georgia Kerr porque é muito fofa. Espero que tenham gostado. XD


End file.
